Milady Kagome's Mind is Corrupt
by Midori Neko-chi
Summary: SessKag. Sesshomaru must choose a wife and decides to choose randomly. Kagome is chosen but Inuyasha falls in love with her instead. Rated T for some cursing.
1. Preview

Midori Neko-chi: Hey guys. This is my first SessKag so I hope you like it. I was going to do another one first but this one just came to me and the words just flowed.

This is an preview just a couple things to know about the story before I start it. Of course you can choose to skip this if you want but most of this information probably wont be included in the story so if you need to know anything that you don't understand later on its probably here.

So here we go-

Milady Kagome's Mind is Corrupt

Information

While this story does take place in a completely different century the dialogue will be fairly modern. There might also be some modern things in the story. I am warning you ahead of time so that I don't see any reviews that are like "Why is Kagome saying stuff like shutup and crap, I don't think they said things like that back then." Ok so don't worry about why it sounds way to modern.

Next issue-

Everyone should know the setting of the story.

So

Setting:

The Western Kingdom- a completely fictional description of the kingdom created by me during the course of the story. Don't think to much about the details of the setting unless well you want to. The only important setting is the castle.

Ok next issue-

I think I should list all of the characters in the story. Note: more might be added to the story that aren't on this list but they will, most likely, be unimportant. Not completely insignificant, but not that important.

Ok

Characters:

Sesshomaru Taisho:

Age- 24

Height- (does it matter) 6'5" (random number but I think he should be tall)

First born son of King Taisho, and heir to the throne. He is told that he must marry to inherit his fortune and that he absolutely cannot refuse. When his father tells him to choose his bride carefully he goes outside and picks the first (at least mildly good looking) woman he sees just to spite him.

Inuyasha Taisho:

Age- 21

Height- 6'0"

Second born son of King Taisho. He resents his brother and thinks of him as a huge asshole. He falls in love with his brother's choice for marriage because he remembers meeting her a few years ago and he hates that he can't have her. This fuels his hatred for his brother even more.

King Taisho:

Age- 57

Height- 6'8"

A demon king that rules over the Western Lands. He is mostly referred to as Your Majesty or His Majesty. He is very strict and seems to have a murderous intent at times. Nobody dares to argue with him. His wife committed suicide when she became to stressed and claimed that she could not live any longer. She isn't mentioned much in the story.

Kagome Higurashi:

Age- 22

Height- 5'10"

A lowly commoner in the Western Kingdom who is randomly selected as the next Queen by Sesshomaru. She becomes so consumed with the life of the riches that nobody likes her anymore except for Inuyasha. She struggles to get used to her new life without it getting to her head.

Mrs. Higurashi:

Age- 42

Height- 5'9"

Kagome's mother. She refuses to support Kagome's marriage because she knows that Kagome has become selfish and doesn't deserve it anymore. Kagome's father is deceased.

Souta Higurashi:

Age- 15

Height- 5'6"

Not really an important character. Misses his sister, Kagome, and the way she used to be.

Kikyo:

Age- 21

Height- 5'10"

Kagome's rival. She loves Inuyasha, or claims she does, but everyone has suspicions that she just wants to be a princess. She is a commoner and she is very upset when Sesshomaru picks Kagome and not her. She wishes to be in the Taisho family more than anything.

Miroku:

Age- 21

Height- 6'0"

Inuyasha's best friend and assistant who lives at the castle. He must be with Inuyasha most of the day to tell him his appointments, plans, make sure that he is where he is supposed to be whenever he's supposed to be there, and etc. or the king will most likely kill him. Also a bit of a lecher, ok more than a bit but favors Sango.

Sango:

Age- 21

Height- 5'11"

Kagome's best friend. She is a commoner as well but an upper-class while Kagome is middle-class. She likes Miroku but won't admit it out of fear of being embarrassed for liking a pervert. She is very tough and a little temperamental.

Kouga:

Age- 23

Height- 6'1"

Leader of the Eastern Tribe of Wolves. He is Inuyasha's friend and has a crush on Kagome.

Ayame:

Age- 22

Height- 5'11"

Kouga's wife to be and princess of the Northern Wolf Tribe. Probably not a very important character.

Naraku:

Age- 29

Height- 6'5"

Spider demon and King of a foreign land(not gonna get into the details of that). Has a grudge against the Taisho family for mostly no reason. Absolutely hates Sesshomaru because he lost in a fight to him and he also lost in a fight with Inuyasha and bares an extra heavy grudge against him as well.

Kagura:

Doesn't really matter. All you need to know is that she is Naraku's wife.

Ok I think that's probably enough info. Keep reading to chapter one I promise its really good but if it isn't please review anything that I can fix.


	2. The Day that a Bride Must be Chosen

_Midori Neko-Chi: First chapter hope you love it. All details should be in the previous chapter so I advise you to read it if you didn't. This is experimental, I will continue if there is good response._

_Milady Kagome's Mind is Corrupt_

_The Day that a Bride Must be Chosen_

_Sesshomaru walked briskly to the dining hall. He had promised to be there early, before breakfast, for some odd reason. His father wished to speak with him._

_The night before a maid had knocked on his door._

"_Sesshomaru-sama."_

"_Yes." He said permitting her to enter._

"_His Majesty has requested that you join him in the dining hall early tomorrow morning. There will be consequences if you do not arrive before breakfast time. This, of course, is not a request that you are permitted to refuse." _

"_Fine I will, unwillingly, join him but it better be important." He said this out loud but it was meant more for himself than the maid. "Is that all."_

"_Yes Master. I will be going now." She closed the door and left him to collect his thoughts._

_He woke up early just to get there before breakfast and so he found himself standing face to face with his father and younger brother in the dining hall. _

"_What is it father?"_

"_I am glad that you came on time."_

"_For once" Inuyasha mumble under his breath, receiving a death glare from Sesshomaru and a thump on the head from King Taisho._

"_Sesshomaru, I want you to inherit the throne soon." Inuyasha scowled in jealousy and Sesshomaru, who would rather not do that at all narrowed his eyes but stayed silent knowing that it wasn't something that could be changed._

"_Fine I will not resist."_

"_Damn, I wish you would." Inuyasha murmured again._

"_DON'T MUMBLE BOY!" King Taisho yelled. "Not another word out of you." Inuyasha turned his head and scowled even more._

"_Anyway, before you take the throne I need you to do one thing."_

"_What is it." He became suspicious."I need you to find a Queen."_

"_What?!"_

"_You must get married."_

"_No way."_

"_I will not arranged a marriage so you must find a wife on your own. It shouldn't be a problem right?"_

"_No it shouldn't be, but the only flaw to this is that I am not getting married."_

"_You don't have any say in whether you wed or not."_

"_I absolutely refuse."_

"_SESSHOMARU YOU WILL NOT REFUSE!" He yelled again. Sesshomaru wasn't scared but he knew that this was one argument that was impossible to win._

"_Fine! I will play by your rules and find myself a wife but it is completely my say who I marry, is it not?"_

"_Yes you may choose whoever you want."_

"_Good." He said before spinning around to leave the room._

"_Where exactly are you going."_

"_To find a wife." He said cunningly with a grin that his father knew was hiding a, most likely, brilliant plan, knowing his son's clever mind. He left the room with his father boiling mad, and his brother snickering in the corner_

_When he changed into something that he thought was suitable for going outside, but of course, was still way to extravagant, he left._

_All of the servants stared as he walk out of the castle doors. A couple of them tried to say something but kept silent, in fear that they would get in trouble. He turned the corner into yet another huge corridor and saw that his father was trailing behind him._

"_What exactly do you think your going to do out there?" The King said with Inuyasha still snickering and following behind them._

"_Did you not hear me the first time? I plan on finding my wife."_

"_I don't really think that there are many people worthy of being a Queen, just walking around outside."_

"_Oh nobody said that she was going to be __worthy__ of being a Queen." He smirked before leaving and closing the door behind him._

_The King's mind didn't even register what he had said before Sesshomaru had talked one of the guards in to getting into a carriage and taking him to town but Inuyasha's mind did. He was outside in seconds, already trying to talk his brother out of it._

"_This is absolutely reckless."_

"_I know."_

"_Exactly, what kind of woman do you expect to find in a town full of commoners?" Inuyasha said following Sesshomaru into the carriage._

"_It doesn't matter, just as long as she is smarter than you she should be great."_

'_I WILL KILL YOU!" The guard turned around and gave him a hard stare and the second guard that came with them tensed, just incase a fight broke out, so Inuyasha turned his head and sulked for the rest of the ride._

"_Why did you come anyway? And in clothes like that?" Sesshomaru said ignoring the statement and pointing out the fact that Inuyasha was wearing beautiful red silk with intricate designs lining the sleeves and the collar. _

"_I-I didn't realize that I walked out like this."_

"_Well you will definitely draw attention."_

"_To bad. I have a right to dress however I want in public."_

"_Whatever you want." Sesshomaru turned his attention to the window. It felt as if it had been ages since he had last looked at the scenery of the Western Lands, well the scenery of everything outside of the castle. _

_Sesshomaru hated living at the castle. He would love to be able to get away from that awful place with those awful people. He wanted to live alone, or at least anywhere but there. That, however, was definitely not an option. Inuyasha was completely different. He wanted to live at the castle. He was jealous of his older brother because he wished that he was first born so that he could inherit the throne. He didn't even care about the money, he just wanted to be King._

_When Inuyasha realized that they had stopped Sesshomaru had already gotten out of the carriage and told the guard that he would not be gone long. He leaped out of the carriage and caught up with his brother._

"_So how exactly do you plan on choosing your wife?"_

"_Um let's see." He said scanning their surroundings. "I think I just found her."_

"_What already?! Who?!"_

"_Her." Sesshomaru was looking at a commoner who was leaving a fruit stand. In one hand she held a red apple, that she was about to take a bite out of, and a straw basket full of various fruits in the other hand. She had raven-black hair and hazel-brown eyes._

_Inuyasha saw something completely different. The most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her black hair was a bluish jet-black to him and her brown eyes were a glistening milk chocolate color and they complemented her fair skin. She had a great figure. Her clothes were a little, well to be blunt, completely cheap and a little dirty. She wore a regular white shirt and a green dress with the sleeves cut off. The dress came down to her knees and her shoes were worn and he could tell that she needed a new wardrobe. She had a red bow under her chin that made her stand out. He would normally care about clothes and money and things like that but she was to perfect for him to care. Her hair and eyes reminded him of someone he met long ago._

"_Kagome." He whispered._

"_What was that?"_

"_Damn, oh nothing." He cursed himself when he realized that he just said that out loud._

"_Do you know her?"_

"_Huh, oh no. She just reminds me of someone I used to know."_

"_Really, I've never seen her before in my life."_

"_Yeah, well maybe I'm imagining it." He shrugged the thought to the back of his mind._

_Sesshomaru looked at him. He was a little confused but he didn't really care. He realized that the whole town was starting to notice them standing there and decided to leave before they attracted anymore attention. He walked back to the carriage and told the second guard to stay in town, follow her to her home, and bring her to him later. Then the guard got out of the carriage and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got in._

_During the whole ride back Inuyasha seemed dazed. Sesshomaru ignored it, it was better if his mind was off in space instead of back on Earth complaining and whining about everything._

_When they got to the castle King Taisho was outside waiting for them._

"_So, what happened? Did you find someone appropriate?" The King asked as Sesshomaru walked past him to enter the castle._

"_That idiot choose the first pretty girl he saw walking past us." Inuyasha told his father._

"_WHAT! Who is she!?"_

"_I don't know." Sesshomaru said nonchalantly as he walked past the guard into the castle. The King stormed after him. Inuyasha followed behind with a smug smile spread across his face. Confidence that Sesshomaru would be in major trouble fueled his excitement. He had to see this._

"_What do you mean, you don't know?"_

"_I don't really care who I marry. The second she will probably refuse and if she doesn't then she will stay here and I wont have to spend anytime with her."_

"_You picked someone that you didn't know just so you wouldn't have to talk to her?"_

"_Yes I did. She won't mind. When she gets here she will have all she could ever ask for."_

"_That's not the point. Even if she is happy being Queen, she should be happy being married to you. Now go pick a wife that is suitable or I will for you."_

"_I think she will be a perfect Queen so I will not choose someone else. Even if I did she would have the same qualifications as the woman I have already chosen."_

_The argument went on like that for what seemed like hours to Inuyasha. They been led up the four flights of stairs and down the three corridors that it took to get to Sesshomaru's room. By the time that they got to the room Inuyasha hadn't been paying attention until he heard the slam of the heavy oak door._

_His father, clearly very angry, turned around and walked, at what seemed like a running pace, back down the hallway. Servants knew that it was none of there business and continued what ever they were doing, completely ignoring it. Inuyasha had to chase him just to catch up. When they got to the foyer of the castle the King looked just about ready to explode, but there was a sudden knock on the door._

_The King knew exactly who it was. He pushed one of the butlers aside just so that he could answer it himself. When he opened the door two guards held her arms quite forcefully as she struggled to get loose. One of the guards spoke up._

"_Sesshomaru-sama requests this girls presence Your Majesty."_

_The King looked at the girl with careful eyes. She stopped struggling, locking her eyes with his, almost paralyzed. "Bring her in." He had decided to at least give her a chance, a chance that she would have to take against her will, but at chance at the very least, which the King thought was fair enough._

_When she was escorted in and forcefully sat down on the couch Sesshomaru had come downstairs. Inuyasha, who had been quietly standing in the background while his father answer the door, finally got a good look at the girl. Sesshomaru was walking up to them when he heard Inuyasha yell._

"_It was you. Kagome!"_

_Sesshomaru mumbled to himself. "Oh well this is interesting."_

_~Ok that's it. Hope you guys like it. The idea just came to me and the story just flowed. Hopefully chapter two will be coming soon. BaiBai~_


End file.
